Día de Muertos
by KagomeKrizZ
Summary: Enrique se encuentra afinando los últimos detalles para la tradición ancestral del Día de Muertos. Sin embargo recibe una visita no muy esperada - ¡DULCE O TRUCO! - ¿Qué es eso? ¡No adoptes tradiciones extranjeras! / Ligero USAxMéxico


¿Alguién pidió más de Enrique en escena? ¡Bueno nuestro adorado mexicano tiene mucho más que darnos!

**Hey aquí:** Como siempre pido disculpas por alguna falla o error en cuanto a la tradición o hecho historico mencionado.

* * *

-

Día de Muertos

-

El concentrado olor a incienso golpeó su nariz y no dudó en aspirarlo con cierta tranquilidad. Sonrió al sentir la ardiente mezcla del humillo junto al dulce olor de las flores de Cempasúchil inundar sus pulmones. Se sentía satisfecho. Ya casi estaba listo. Limpió con el dorso de su mano las juguetonas motas de sudor que recorrían el cremoso color canela de su piel. Levantó el rostro observando con orgullo la brillante estela de colores, naranja y morado del papel china, minuciosamente cortado en delicadas formas vistosas y complejas.

Había muchos problemas en su casa, por supuesto. Pero incluso en un momento así no podía darse el lujo de olvidar una fecha tan importante, una fecha que sus mismos abuelos le habían inculcado a conmemorar, una herencia ancestral que ni siquiera las objeciones de España sobre ella habían podido quebrantar el espíritu festivo y alegre de México. Negó con suavidad, ciertamente Antonio había puesto '_peros'_ a esa celebración tan importante para él, pero al ver que no cedía ante sus suplicas simplemente optó por hacer una _mejora_ a ella. Por muchos años continuó con su algarabía de la forma en que España le había enseñado y, de cierta forma, le apenaba admitir que había olvidado la manera en que sus abuelos le instruyeron a celebrar.

Miró nuevamente el altar frente a él. La majestuosa combinación de colores purpura y naranjas, el solemne respeto a la muerte. El penetrante olor de la comida mezclada con el incienso. Faltaba una última cosa. Extrajo de una pequeña caja un deteriorado portarretrato y en el vislumbró los rostros de dos personas profundamente importantes para él. Su abuelo y su abuela. Limpió con el pulgar la sutil capa de polvo que cubría el vidrio protector de la fotografía. Sonrió con cierto aire nostálgico, la acercó a su pecho y susurró con fugacidad una inaudible oración a sus ancestros. Colocó el portarretrato en el centro del altar rozando suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos el contorno del mismo.

Alguien llamó.

México entornó su vista a la puerta principal ¿Quién podría ser? No esperaba visitas ese día, no se acostumbraba a visitar a nadie el día de hoy, al menos no a los vivos. Tal vez se trataba de alguien respectivo a su casa. Sí, tal vez venía a buscarlo para acompañarlo hasta el cementerio, donde todas las familias se estaban reuniendo para visitar a sus seres queridos. Se supone, él los alcanzaría después. De todas formas se levantó desde donde estaba, tomó el paliacate a su costado y con él limpió el resto de incienso en sus manos. Se dirigió a abrir la ruidosa puerta, que no había dejado de ser golpeteada por el visitante. Tomó el dorado pomo y girándolo, abrió.

- ¡DULCE O TRUCO! – Esa exclamación escupida prácticamente en su cara hizo que él mismo gritara asustado en respuesta, posteriormente exclamó un insulto en su natal idioma a la persona en frente de él. Estados Unidos estaba en su puerta con ropa casual, portaba una chaqueta negra ligeramente deteriorada y algo rota, pantalones de mezclilla igual de rotos y el cabello aparatosamente revuelto, a decir verdad, tenía un aspecto pandillero.

- ¿Qué madre te pasa? ¡'tarás bien, cabrón! - El mexicano no terminaba de recuperarse del susto. Alfred sin inmutarse a sus ofensivas se apoyó autosuficiente sobre el umbral de la puerta.

- Halloween fue hace dos días, me sorprendió no verte por mi casa, todos asistieron ¿Por qué no fuiste México? – Preguntó acercando su rostro al latino, conocía las reacciones que provocaba en él, como había predicho el moreno se encogió, sometiendo la actitud que antes había tomado, sin romper el contacto visual que mantenían. Gran error México.

- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, antes que adoptar tus tradiciones Estados Unidos – Ladeó el rostro, evitando así los dominantes ojos azules del estadounidense y recuperando el volumen firme de su voz de esa forma.

- Ah, es una lastima – Suspiró el más alto entrando a la morada, haciendo, con su avance, retroceder al mexicano, quien volvía a mirar a través de Texas el imperio azul de los ojos estadounidenses – Porque hubiéramos compartido algunos dulces – México no se percató de las intenciones del americano hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared y las manos del otro se colocaron con rapidez a sus costados dejándole atrapado entre la fría pared y el tibio cuerpo de Alfred.

El rubio acercó su rostro hacia el del moreno y su ardiente respiración chocó con su rostro. Sonrió al escuchar que la respiración del mexicano comenzaba a agitarse y mezclarse con la suya propia, casi podía oír el latir de su corazón al mismo ritmo que la banda de guerra que tanto presumía tener. Para hacer su juego aún más interesante acercó su nariz al cuello latino y propició un pequeño roce que hizo al otro estremecerse. Que difícil era negarse a Estados Unidos. México tragó con dificultad.

- Deja de jugar conmigo. Sé que amas a Inglaterra – Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y ladeó con rapidez el rostro evitando el de Alfred, quien sólo atinó a gruñir con levedad. Tenía razón, lo que sentía por _Iggy_ era muy distinto a los juegos que hacía con México, los cuales sólo eran para satisfacer sus caprichos. También ladeó su vista frustrado hacia otra parte, sin apartarse de México que seguía respirando con dificultad y el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hacía más notorio y ardiente, estaba apunto de ceder nuevamente ante el americano sin importarle el que saliera dañado. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento Alfred se percató de los adornos que envolvían la casa del mexicano.

- Oh, ¿Qué es eso? – Por fin relajó su postura y se acercó curioso al altar dejando al latino soltando un largo suspiro al verse libre.

- Es un altar – Carraspeó recuperando el tono sereno de su voz – A diferencia de tus fiestas paganas sin sentido alguno más que comercial – Estados Unidos le dedicó una mirada asesina – Nosotros conmemoramos fechas importantes y las celebramos de manera distinta, con el corazón – México fijó su vista en el altar – Como hoy, Día de Muertos –

- ¿Día de Muertos? ¿Es eso una copia de mi Halloween? – Ahora fue México quien le dedicó una mirada asesina.

- Lamento informarte, Alfred, que el Día de Muertos ya se celebraba desde antes que Inglaterra llegara a inculcarte sus tradiciones – Dijo de manera soberbia presumiendo la importancia histórica de su tradición, cosa de la cual carecía el Halloween, sin embargo Alfred sólo se limitó a responder un '_Mhum'_ tomando sin cuidado las palabras de Enrique – Así que tú eres el copión - acusó México en un bufido tratando de llamar la atención de su vecino.

- ¡¿Ya estás con esas otra vez?! ¡Hiciste lo mismo cuando la televisión a color! –

- ¡Hey, eso se originó en mí! ¡Tú mentiroso, ya sé de donde sacó Corea las ideas de robar inventos! ¡La _copiadera_ originó en Estados Unidos! –

- ¡Esa palabra ni siquiera existe! ¡Acaba de originar en ti! –

- ¡Calla condenado gringo! – Punto final a la conversación. Esa frase era la que México utilizaba para terminar las conversaciones molestas con Estados Unidos. Ambos se giraron quedando de espaldas y se cruzaron de brazos. Alfred suspiró aburrido, volvió a mirar la belleza del altar, debía admitir que México siempre tenía gran creatividad. Entonces, notó el portarretrato que resaltaba como un tesoro en el centro del altar, se acercó y México se alertó al ver que se aproximaba a ese objeto tan valioso. Pero Estados Unidos al percibir el sobresalto del mexicano simplemente señaló.

- ¿Quiénes son? – Observó la añeja fotografía que guardaba con recelo el pequeño portarretrato. En él se retrataban los vivaces rostros de un gran hombre de piel canela junto a una hermosa mujer del mismo tono de piel y largos cabellos negros, vestidos con ropas peculiares y sosteniendo entre sus brazos a un pequeño bebé parecido a ellos, por el rulo que sobresalía de su melenita obscura Alfred pudo deducir que se trataba de México. Enrique se acercó hacia donde se encontraba su vecino y su rostro adoptó una mirada llena de nostalgia y ternura.

- Mi abuelo Imperio Azteca y mi abuela Imperio Maya – Susurró y sus ojos color chocolate se mantuvieron fijos en la fotografía adquiriendo un brillo de tristeza. Alfred intentó animar el ambiente, casi nunca veía a México de esa manera, el latino siempre había sido de lo más alegre sin importar las adversidades.

- Es curioso. ¿Cómo se celebra entonces el Día de Muertos? – Preguntó, la verdad es que comenzaba a interesarse por esa celebración simultánea a la suya.

- Bueno, vamos al cementerio y adornamos las tumbas de nuestros seres queridos, les ponemos flores y convivimos con otras familias en el mismo campo santo. Muchos nos quedamos a dormir en él. También solemos hacer altares como estos y poner en él la comida favorita de nuestros difuntos – Explicó con vivaz ánimo el mexicano.

- S-se… ¿Se quedan a dormir en el cementerio? Que miedo, deben estar locos… - Ante la sola perspectiva de esa idea Estados Unidos comenzó a temblar y estuvo a punto de comparar la cultura de México con la de Iggy ¿Por qué se juntaba con estos tipos que veían fantasmas y creían en seres mágicos como Unicornios y Chupacabras?

Nota mental: Buscar mejores relaciones.

- No, porque después de todo, son nuestros parientes. Personas que nos abandonaron pero querríamos volver a ver ¿no? – Su semblante volvió a adoptar un ápice de tristeza y una débil sonrisa impregnada en ella adornó su rostro.

- Bueno. Y que hacen con toda esta comida, dudo que la dejen aquí como si nada – Mencionó el estadounidense tomando un poco del pan de muerto, recibiendo un golpe en la palma que lo hizo soltar la porción. Alfred se talló la zona adolorida mirando interrogante a México.

- Eso es de los abuelos Imperio Azteca e Imperio Maya - Regañó.

- Estas bromeando ¿Cómo podrían ellos comer todo esto? –

- Es allí donde reside la esencia del Día de Muertos. Toda esta comida se prepara para esas valiosas personas que no están ya con nosotros, porque este día a la media noche, Dios les da permiso de venir a visitar una vez más a sus seres queridos y nuestro deber es recibirlos con amor y gozo. –

- ¿De verdad se comen esto? – Preguntó turbado Alfred por la idea de que los fantasmas llegaran esa noche a casa de México.

- No seas tonto Alfred, los muertos no puede comer – Respondió y Alfred se frustró.

- ¡¿Entonces?! –

- Aspira el aroma de la comida ahora. Si mañana lo haces la comida ya no tendrá olor. Eso es lo que sucede. La esencia de la comida es aspirada por los muertos, esa es la manera en la que ellos comen – Explicó con algarabía el mexicano.

- Deberías invitar a Inglaterra, él amaría estas cosas – comentó con sarcasmo Alfred y Enrique volvió a mirarlo de manera asesina. El otro entendiendo que aquello había sido un mal chiste retomó el hilo de la conversación - Y luego ¿qué se hace? – Interrogó.

- Una vez su visita ha pasado podemos comerla en su memoria – Sonrió. La expresión de Alfred no podía ser más desencajada.

- Tus tradiciones si que son raras México. Ya me aburrí y tengo hambre. Además no recibí un dulce de tu parte el día de Halloween – Infló las mejillas dando la espalda al latino. México suspiró sería inútil entrar en una descripción más detallada si se trataba de Alfred ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ceder ante sus caprichos? Sabía la respuesta y se sonrojó al recordarlo. Miró el altar una vez más y pidiendo permiso mentalmente a sus abuelos tomó un pequeño tributo de allí.

- Está bien Alfred creo que podemos compartir un dulce atrasado por tu Halloween – Comentó derrotado y se acercó al más alto.

El estadounidense se alegró al escuchar esto, rápidamente se giró y esta vez fue él quien gritó y exclamó un insulto en su idioma a la persona en frente de él, quien inocentemente le ofrecía una calaverita de dulce la cual pintaba en su frente _'Alfred F. Jones'.*_

* * *

* En México se acostumbra a regalar calaveritas de dulces con el nombre de una amistad viva en forma de broma modesta que no ofende al aludido. Quizá algo desconocido para USA y de allí el terror de haber resivido ese peculiar dulce.

Espero les haya agradado. (:D) Siento de ante mano si hay algún error en cuanto a la forma de celebrar esta festividad. Soy mexicana y estoy orgullosa del día de muertos pero, para mi desgracia, formo parte del 10% que no lo celebra por la religión que estoy obligada a profesar.

¡Picale al botoncito de abajo y has feliz a Enrique! Te dará pan de muerto en agradecimiento ~ (:D)


End file.
